FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S: We Aren't The Only Ones
by TheTombedSpirit
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza isn't the only place to have fun... There are places like them all around the world! Why don't you take a look..?
1. Danny Dingo's Diner

**Hey guys! Well you see, seeing all of those clone games of FNaF has me thinking, why not just have places like this, all around the world? Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S: We Aren't The Only Ones.**

 **Chapter One; Danny Dingo's Diner.**

* * *

 **Danny Dingo's Diner.**

 **Freddy Fazbear's ain't the _only_ star place for kids and grown ups to have fun...**

 **Name:** Danny Dingo's Diner.

 **Feature:** Diner.

 **Location:** Australia.

 **Animatronics Down Below.**

 **Danny Dingo.**

 **Animal:** Dingo.

 **Appearance:** Golden Brown Fur, Deep Brown Eyes.

 **Clothing:** Light Brown Cowboy Hat, Red Bandanna with White Dots Around the Neck, Camo-Colored Button-Up Vest with Brown Collar and White Undershirt.

 **Occupation:** Lead Singer and Guitarist.

 **Kristie** **the** **Kookaburra.**

 **Animal:** Kookaburra.

 **Appearance:** Brown Feathers with White Speckled Underbelly, Rich Brown Eyes.

 **Clothing:** Dark Pink Bandanna Wrapped Around her Head.

 **Occupation:** Backup Singer and Plays Tambourine.

 **Cody the Cockatoo.**

 **Animal:** Cockatoo.

 **Appearance:** Complete with White Feathers With a Yellow Crest, Green Eyes.

 **Clothing:** Light Brown Short-Sleeve Jacket with White Undershirt.

 **Occupation:** Backup Guitarist.

 **Kenny the Kangaroo.**

 **Animal:** Kangaroo.

 **Appearance:** Pale Brown Fur, Red Eyes.

 **Clothing:** Black Short-Sleeved Leather Jacket, Black Sunglasses.

 **Occupation:** Drummer.

 **Perry the** **Platypus.**

 **Animal:** Platypus.

 **Appearance:** Dark Brown Fur, Black Tail and Bill, Brown Eyes.

 **Clothing:** Yellow Goggles and a Snorkel, Navy Blue Swimsuit, Yellow Breathing Tank, Black Flippers of Feet.

 **Occupation:** Entertainer.

* * *

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza wasn't the only Animatronic Attraction. All around the world are multiple places where kids and grown ups could relax and have fun. Danny Dingo's Diner in Sydney, Australia, is one such place. Danny Dingo's Diner is one of the best attractions along side Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and lots of other places that all have one thing in common; they **all** have Animatronic animals.

This Diner had, of course, Australian animals. The leader of the band was a Dingo that they called Danny Dingo. He was the lead singer and guitarist in the band, with an Australian accent to go. The way he spoke was really sprightly and always ready for fun.

His band members were just as fun-loving. Kristie the Kookaburra was the backup singer in the band and played the Tambourine. She was really sweet and had a beautiful Australian voice.

Cody the Cockatoo was described as Danny's best friend, and was a great guitarist. He had a really cool attitude and was really nice.

Kenny the Kangaroo was a _real_ hip-hopper. He was the only one in the band that didn't have a Australian accent, and was a real cool dude, sometimes rapping in one of the songs, and was a pro at the drums.

Perry the Platypus was the main entertainer at the Diner. His preformed at a place called 'Playtime Reef' where he is in one of those large rooms with a window, that had the back round that looked like the seabed in the ocean. Seaweed, fishes, even a little submarine that he calls home. His room isn't filled with water, the window is, and has little bubbles blowing up from the bottom, making it look like he really was underwater. He was a real big hit, like Foxy was in his Pirate Cove in California.

Sure the place was fun, but you feel like your in the Australian desert when night falls...

Animatronics aren't the only thing they have in common...

* * *

 **I know, it was really short. Thank you guys for watching this, this was actually a lot of fun to do! I'll be back to write another one, and I'll see you then!**

 **B-Bye!**


	2. Mary Dairy's Farm Festival

**FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S: We Aren't The Only Ones.**

 **Chapter Two; Mary Dairy's Farm Festival.**

* * *

 **Mary Dairy's Farm Festival.**

 **A restaurant can't be the only place for people to have a good time...**

 **Name:** Mary Dairy's Farming Festival.

 **Feature:** Amusement Park.

 **Location:** Kansas.

 **Animatronics Down Below.**

 **Mary Dairy.**

 **Animal:** Cow.

 **Appearance:** White with Black Markings, Brown Eyes, Blonde Hair in a Plate, Tiny Horns, Blue Eyes.

 **Clothing:** Two Pink Bow-ties. One on Top of Her Head, the Other Tying up Her Plated Hair.

 **Occupation:** Host of the Ring Toss Game.

 **Randy the Rooster.**

 **Animal:** Rooster.

 **Appearance:** Light and Dark Brown with Black Specks, Red Crest, Green Eyes.

 **Clothing:** Red Neckerchief Around the Neck.

 **Occupation:** Host of the Ferris-Wheel.

 **Henry the Horse.**

 **Animal:** Horse.

 **Appearance:** Brown Fur With a White Diamond Shape on the Forehead, Brown Eyes.

 **Clothing:** Army Green Sleeveless Jacket with a Orange Undershirt.

 **Occupation:** Host of the Marry-Go-Round.

 **Ben the Bull.**

 **Animal:** Bull.

 **Appearance:** Black Fur, Large Horns, Gold Nose-Ring, Brown Eyes.

 **Clothing:** Light Brown Cowboy Shirt with a Sheriff Badge, Black Shades, White Cowboy Hat.

 **Occupation:** Host of the Bull Ride.

 **Darla the Duck.**

 **Animal:** Duck.

 **Appearance:** Brown Feathers, Green Head, Red Eyes.

 **Clothing:** Straw Hat, Red-Checkered Dress with a White Apron.

 **Occupation:** Host of Shoot the Duck.

* * *

There was another place with Animatronics called Mary Dairy's Farm Festival. That's right. Not a pizza parlor, or a diner, but a carnival. Kansas was a bit of a farming country so the Animatronics were farm animals with a female cow as the leader.

She was named Mary Dairy. She had a cool country accent, was really sweet and a great host for the Ring Toss game, you try to throw nose-rings onto the horns of a bull's head. She always told the children to not worry, the bull head was just a toy.

Her friends are just the same, Randy the Rooster being one of them. He spoke with a British accent, always seems to think as though he was the leader when really, it was Mary. But he was actually very nice once you get to know him, and his reason for why he should own the festival were actually kinda funny. He was the host of the Ferris Wheel, always wanting the costumers to go as high as he can.

Henry the Horse was always very friendly. When the kids approached the Merry-Go-Round, he would smile that funny looking smile of his. He manned the controls, making it go, always saying 'Have fun with my little brothers and sisters!'

Ben the Bull was a true Dare Devil. He had a Mexican accent, always saying how his ancestors succeeded in besting the matadors in Spain, and saying to the costumers that it's they're turn to try and best his 'little brother' Benji. Though he may act tough, Darla the Duck always said he was a big softy at heart.

And that brings us to the last Animatronic in the carnival. Darla the Duck was Mary's best friend and was the host of the Duck Shot game. She, liked Mary did with the bull head, told the children not to worry, for the bullets were actually small stones.

The place was always full of joy at day.

But many kids, mostly teenagers, stay well away from the festival at night.

Those who do go, rarely come back out...

* * *

 **And there was the Mary Dairy Farm Festival. I actually like that idea for a game. Imaging. Being locked in a not-so-amusing park, with AWOL Farm Animals... *Shudders*** **Terrifying..**

 **Remember to Review, Fav, Follow, all that stuff and I'll see you guys in the next one, and I'll give you a hint as to what that one will be like.**

 **It's about to get _wild._**

 **B-bye!**


End file.
